As the semiconductor industry has progressed into nanometer technology process nodes in pursuit of higher device density and better performance, three-dimensional designs, such as fin field effect transistor (FinFET) devices, have been introduced into many semiconductor integrated circuit devices. One type of FinFET device is fabricated with multiple fin-like structures expanding vertically from a surface of a substrate. These fin-like structures are separated from each other by a shallow trench isolation (STI) region. Each of the fin-like structures has source/drain regions and channel regions formed between the source/drain regions. A metal gate is wrapped around the channel regions of each fin-like structure, allowing better control of current flow from three sides of the channel regions.